


Boarding School

by Carter_Vincent



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerald and Sheila noticed that going to a school like South Park high would never get Kyle into college so they decided to send him, like the title says, to boarding school! The most impressive boarding school around is in a state over and is an all boys Christian school. The homosexual Jewish boy isn't the best at lying either, especially when he has a roommate like Stanley Marsh.<br/>Please note, this story has been discontinued and is no longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boarding School

Kyle sighed softly as he watched the high gates of his new school roll past his window. Leaning over to the middle and looking out through the windshield, he stared at the huge castle-like building that the 2014 Subaru was driving towards. He swallowed hard as the car pulled up in front of the neatly kept stairs. Unwillingly, the boy pulled himself out of the car and got to his feet, standing stiff as he watched a man in an expensive suit and a women in an equally priced looking outfit come down the stairs and in front of him. The principal and vice principal (or “Headmaster” and “Assistant Headmaster” as they called themselves) smiled politely at Kyle’s parents as they too got out of the car and got to his side, Gerald taking a minute to get Kyle’s things. The headmaster spoke with The Broflovski parents for a while before telling Kyle to say his goodbyes then follow him. 

“Do I have to go here?” He asked for the billionth time. Though, for the first time, he got teary eyed. He didn’t like being away from home for long and now he was moving to a completely state and will only be allowed to see his parents during the summer! It honestly was a bit too much for him. “Why can’t I just stay at South Park? With my friends?” 

“We’ve already been over this, Kyle.” Gerald started with a sigh, setting his hand on the side of Kyle’s head, underneath the earflap of his bright green hat. “This will look fantastic on your college resume and that’s what you need! A good resume so you can get into a good college.” 

“That’s all you guys care about.” He mumbled, pulling his head away. Gerald took the chance to pull the hat off completely, which Kyle snatched away with one hand and used his other hand to comb his hair self consciously. “Whatever, bye guys. See you in like seven months.” Turning on his heel, he finally followed the headmaster. The assistant headmaster had gotten his things and was walking behind him. 

Kyle was led through the main halls of the huge “school” and to the dormitories. The headmaster used a key to open a bedroom with a gold plaque on the centre with the number ‘32’ punched into the middle. The assistant headmaster set Kyle’s things on a one of the two beds in the room. The bed was made neatly with simple tan covers and white sheets and a single pillow with a white pillowcase. There was a small, empty bookcase at the head of the bed against the wall and a chest of sorts against the foot of the bed. The walls were completely blank on his side of the room with two nails sticking out for what he assumed were pictures. Kyle walked in and set his hat on the pillow then turned around and looked at the other side of the room. It was a bit messy with a lot of sports stuff. That didn’t give him a good image of the faceless roommate. 

After that, he was taken on a tour to every one of his classes, the lunchroom, the library/computer room, the small courtyard that students were allowed to go to during their study halls and lunches, and the washing room. The washing room had five washing machines and five driers. When all that was done and over with, Kyle was taken to the class he had at that time. He was informed that he’d get his uniform that night and would have to wear it every day during school hours. He said he understood and entered the room with the headmaster. Every single boy in the class, including the teacher (who had been writing stuff at his desk at the moment), got their feet instantly and turned to face the headmaster properly. Kyle almost rolled his eyes. 

“This is our newest student. He’ll be in this class with you all for the rest of the year, be kind like you’ve known each other for years. Thank you for understanding.” The headmaster said in a firm voice before slapping Kyle on his back, nearly knocking him over, and leaving the room, closing the door behind himself. 

The teacher of the class smiled politely and came to Kyle’s side. “Lovely for you to join us, mister…”

“Kyle Broflovski.” Kyle stated awkwardly, forcing himself to keep his neon eyes on the man but couldn’t bring himself to smile, he was way to nervous for that. At the frown he received, Kyle felt weak kneed. “My dad’s side is Jewish, my mom’s side is Catholic.” He explained hurriedly, relieved at the nod of understanding.

“Holidays must be interesting, Mister Broflovski. Well, lovely for you to join us. You’ll enjoy it very much here at our school. Would you like tell the class a bit about yourself?” Kyle would not like to but was cut off before he could answer with a, “Fantastic!” and another slap on the back. 

“Um…” The ginger looked back at the class, stepping awkwardly on the tile floor, his snow boots squeaking quietly. “I don’t know what you would like me to tell them, sir...I’m from South Park, Colorado.” The teacher and most of the class chuckled. “I have a 4.0 grade point average-”

“-A 4.0 from a school like South Park is a 0.4 in our school!” An unknown student shouted from the back of the class, more chuckles echoed around. 

“Right.” Kyle bit his lip. “I’m good at basketball and I speak three languages.” He shrugged, scratching his cheek. 

“Three languages, huh? Which languages?” The teacher asked curiously. 

“Uh...Je parle Français, und Deutsch, agus Gaeilge-” At the odd looks, he quickly said, “French, German, and Irish...Oh, I can also write in Hebrew and Latin but I can’t speak them.” 

“Impressive. But why Irish? A bit odd.” 

Kyle shifted uncomfortably again, “I have a friend that’s Irish and to get away with passing notes in class, we both learned the language together.” He flenched at the disapproving look the teacher gave him. 

“You may take your seat.” The teacher looked out into the class, his eyes falling on an empty seat. “Beside Mister Marsh. Stanley! Stand up so Mister Broflovski can see who and where you are!” He called to the boy in the middle section of the class.

An attractive male stood up. The whole ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ was basically made for him. Palish skin was free of all blemishes, pitch black hair, a broad chest, and piercing blue eyes that reminded Kyle of a certain blond from back home. Kyle glanced at the teacher then walked to the desk that was given to him, sitting when Stanley did. 

“Nice to meet you, Kyle! I’m Stan!” The male grinned, holding out a hand for Kyle. 

Kyle smiled shyly and took the hand, shaking it slightly. “Thanks, Stan..Nice to meet you too.” 

Stan retracted his hand, nodding his head and looking back forwards. After a few moments of silence, he whispered to Kyle without looking at him, “You stick out like a sore thumb in those clothes. Aren’t you hot?” 

Kyle glanced at Stan then down at his winter jacket, tugging on it slightly. He did stick out. Everyone was in tan sweater vests with white collar shirts underneath, beige slacks, and black dress shoes. He was in his orange with a green collar jacket, green skinnies, and black snow boots. “Hm..” He shrugged, letting go of his jacket and looking back at Stan, “Yeah, I guess it’s pretty hot in here but it’s a force of habit. It’s what I’ve worn my entire life..”

“Really? Is South Park cold? I’ve never heard of it before.” The noiret tilted his head. 

“Yeah, it’s a town in the mountains. Our summer is three feet of snow and our winter is seven on a warm winter.” Kyle chuckled at Stan’s shocked face. Stan was going to say more but the profession told them to stop speaking and to pay attention. The ginger boy smiled fondly at Stan but looked forwards anyway, becoming quiet. 

~~~

After the class, it was lunch. Stan had asked if he could eat lunch with Kyle, which he had quickly accepted. The lunch looked better than most of the family dinners Kyle had had, he was in awe from it. Stan laughed but didn’t understand why he was so shocked by the lunch. ‘It’s just like every other lunch, dude,’ he had said. They went and sat out in the courtyard for lunch, sitting at a picnic underneath an old oak tree. 

“So..Stanley, how long have you been going here?” Kyle asked after a few minutes of silence. 

Stan hummed, “Since the end of elementary. Fifth grade and up I’ve been going here. The middle schoolers go to a different building but yeah.” He shrugged. “You went to South Park your whole life?” 

“Yep. I’ve never moved before in my life..Certainly never thought I would move out of state by myself before graduation.” Kyle sighed softly, beginning to eat his lasagna finally. “I’m pretty sure I’m gonna hate it here.” He grumbled as an afterthought. 

Stan nudged Kyle slightly with his elbow, “Ah, come on, man~! This place isn’t so terrible! I mean, there are a lot of douchebags and stuff but it’s not so bad. Besides, we’re friends so at least you’re not alone!” He grinned widely at him. 

Kyle hoped Stan didn’t notice his blush as he looked up at him with perched eyebrows. “We’re friends?” 

“Well- uh--” Kyle suddenly didn’t care about his blush because Stan was blushing enough for the both of them, it made him smile a bit. “Yes? Well, only if you want to be! If you don’t want to be friends, we don’t have to be friends! I didn’t mean to like- make you feel like we have to be friends or anything, of course!”

The incognito jew set his hand on the catholic’s knee, grinning at him with a laugh. “Yes, yes, calm down, Stanley! We’re friends!” 

“Great!” Stan grinned back, “And just Stan, dude, Stanley’s to formal.” 

Kyle nodded, “Okay Stan.” 

~~~

Kyle was a bit upset to find that he only had lunch and the one class with Stan but came to quit the surprise at the end of the day. Walking down the hallway, he stood in front of his new bedroom door for a minute, building up the courage to walk inside. Earlier that day, it didn’t have anyone in it, just lots of sports stuff. He wasn’t happy to know his roommate was a jock. He was probably going to pick on him all the time and steal his homework and stuff. With a sigh, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

“Hi, I’m Kyle your new room..” Kyle’s words died down when he saw who was perched on the messy bed. “Stan?” He blinked dumbly, the door still hanging open. 

The sky blue eyed boy grinned with a gasp, hopping off his bed, “No way, Kyle? This is awesome!” 

“You’re my..” Kyle rubbed the side of his neck, frowning, “We’re roommates?”

“I guess so! God, you’ll be way better than my last roommate! Dude was a total bore, I hated him.” Stan took the other’s hands in his own. 

Kyle blushed slightly but grinned up at Stan. He felt butterflies in his stomach that he forced himself to ignore. He could tell this would be an issue but..maybe it’d be fun too.


End file.
